Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A data center may include a processor configured to execute one or more virtual machines. A virtual machine may be an instantiation of an operating environment, or may be an emulation of a computing system. The data center may be a provider of resources to perform computing services for users who purchased resources of the data center.